The Situation
by SWilderFanfic
Summary: After tragedy, the Cooper family is challenged with a... situation. Will their life ever return to normal? Can they get the help they need from a certain detective family?
1. Chapter 1

"Bryce, come on! You're gonna make us late." 12-year-old Jesse Cooper declared as he shook his twin brother out of sleep.

Bryce groaned and rolled over.

"Don't make me get the water gun." Jesse threatened.

One of Bryce's deep brown eyes popped open. "You wouldn't." He mumbled sheepishly.

Jesse smirked, "Try me."

"Come on guys, the plane leaves in a few hours." Their 10-year-old sister, Lila, said as she passed to open bedroom door.

When his brother didn't budge, Jesse yanked off the blue and white stripped comforter, dropping it into a pile on the ground, Leaving an irritated Bryce in the cold.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, sitting up.

"Good, welcome to the land of the living." Jesse said. "Everyone else is down-stairs eating. Better hurry up if you're hungry."

Jesse walk out of the room and disappeared into the hallway. Bryce rolled out of bed and slipped on his pants and t-shirt.

By the time he made his way into the kitchen, all of his siblings were already sitting around their huge dining room table, eating, talking, and laughing like one, big, happy family. He made his way to the pantry and grabbed the box of Fruit Loops.

"And that's the seating arrangements." 14-year-old Annabella said, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

"What are?" Bryce asked as he went to fridge to grab milk for his cereal.

"Sarah's gonna sit with Daddy 'cause she's so little." 7-year-old Harrison said.

"Then Hayden and I are sitting together. Harrison is sitting with Dad and Sarah, Jesse and Madi sitting together, and you and Lila." She waited for Bryce to nod before she spoke again, "Come on Hayden, let's go get you dressed." She picked the toddler up and out of her high chair.

Just as Annabella exited the kitchen, Joseph Cooper entered it. Standing at six-foot-three, he was a tall man, broad and muscular. Little Sarah in his arms. Her bright blue eyes wide, her tiny hands reaching up to touch her father's face. He smiled down at her, then placed her in her play pin that had sat against a large, pale yellow wall.

He walked to his seat at the end of the table, kissing both Lila and her year-younder sister, Madi's heads along the way.

"Lila, Madilyn, Harrison, go upstairs and get dressed, please." He said gently.

They scattered out of the room, leaving Bryce and Jesse alone with him.

"Boys," He started. "This is the first trip without your mother." He said and took a deep breath. "I need you two to step up and help with the younger ones. I already talked to Annabella, she gonna help with Hayden and Harrison. I'm gonna have to be with Sarah a lot, so I need you both the help with Lila and Madilyn. Just make sure they don't get in any troble, make sure they're safe and they never go anywhere alone. That's all I ask of you. We're staying with a friend while we're in New York. He's a private detective and he'll be able to help us with our... situation. He has sons about your age, 12 and 13. You'll get along fine with them."

Jesse was the first to nod, "I'll take Madi, I've always gotten along better with her than Lila. And Lila adores you." He said to Bryce, who also nodded.

Less than an hour later, they were all piled in the big van.

Mr. Cooper driving, Annabella in the passenger seat. Bryce and Jesse in the far back seats, Lila and Madi in the third row, and Hayden, Harrison, and Sarah in the row closest to the door.

"Are we ready?" Mr. Cooper asked excitedly. The chores of yes sirs were heard and he smiled as he pulled out of their long driveway.

As the way to the airport, they sang songs, happy songs, just like they did when Momma was here. After the near 30 minute ride, both Hayden and Sarah seemed to be exhausted. But, Harrison, Madi, Lila, and Bryce were all itching to get out and move.

After almost an hour of going through security, they were ready to board the plane.

Just as Annabella said, her and Hayden sat together, Bryce with Lila, Jesse with Madi, and Harrison and Sarah with their Father.

The long flight from Georgia to New York seemed to take forever. Luckey Lila, Madi, Harrison, Hayden, and Sarah were asleep for most of the ride. While Annabella read, Bryce and Jesse, who were seated beside each other, save the gap for the walkway, talked the entire time. Since both Lila and Madi had insisted on sitting on the inside, they both leaned against the window and laid their feet across their brother's laps.

Their Father had contacted his friend in New York less than 10 days ago, and planed the trip in less than 9. Annabella had only heard bits and pieces about their situation, as her father called it. Her mother. Her mother who was the picture of health, who loved her family more than anything else. Who was her rock, her light at the end of the tunnel, the only person she ever fully trusted.

Of course Annabella loved her Father. She loved him as much or more than any of her bothers or sisters. But with her Father, she felt as if she couldn't ever be herself around him. She couldn't talk about boys with him, the little problems with her friends, or any personal things. He just wouldn't ever understand, she had told her Mother once. But you can tell him anything and he would listen and do everything in his power to make you happy, she had said back.

Life had been perfect until the night Momma didn't come home. I just have to go get a few things for dinner, she had told her husband. He was watching TV and didn't reply. He didn't think he needed too. But now, that was one of the things that he would do anything to change. To tell her bye and that he loved her one last time. Getting that phone call after worry for more than an hour. Having to tell his kids that their Mommy wasn't coming home, that was the hardest thing he had ever have to do.

Where is Mommy? Two year old Hayden asked. She looked into her Father's dark eyes with her own. Her face so innocent, her mind so confused. It made his heart hurt and all he could do was wrap her in his arms and hold her as he cried.

Annabella, Bryce, Jesse, Lila, and Madi huddled on the living room floor, lost in thought. Harrison sat in his room, angry and hurt that someone had taken his Mom away. Sarah, asleep in her crib. She would never know what her Mother was like. She was to young to remember. But the others weren't. They all had their memories of her in their head. Her face, her laugh, her smile. Her. And somebody had taken her away from them.

Before they knew it, the pilot was telling them to fasten their seatbelts because the plane was about to land. As they did so, Annabella, Bryce, and Jesse woke the others. After getting all eight suitcases from the baggage claim, they sat and waited for their 'city' friend.

"Joseph!" Someone for behind them exclaimed. "It's been too long!"

Their Father stood and embrace the shorter man. "Fenton, how have you been?" Their Father asked.

"Well, and you?" He looked at Annabella with wide eyes. "Wow, is this?" He asked.

"Annabella." Her father said proudly.

Fenton sighed. "Wow," He repeated, "The last time I saw you, you were barely out of diapers. The spitting image of-" He stopped and looked down.

"Well, introduce me to the rest of your crew!" He said after a moment of silence.

Father smiled. "Well, you know Annabella. This is Bryce and Jesse, they're 12. This is Lila, she's 10. Madilyn, she's 9. Harrison, he's 7. Hayden, she's 2. And this is Sarah, she's 14 months." He said as he pointed to each child, pairing them with a name and an age.

Fenton smiled. "Well, I have two boys. Frank, he's 12. And Joe, he's 11. They'll be able to keep you all company and show you around Bay Port while I talk to your Dad. So, are you ready to head to the house?" Fenton asked. And chuckled when the kids eagerly answered.

"It's gonna be a little cramped." He warned once they were all in his own large van. "Bryce, Jesse, Harrison, you can stay in my boy's room, if that's okay with you. I have the guest room, it has a king bed and a blow up mattress, the rest of you or all of you can stay in there.

"We don't have any pets. But we do have an Aunt Gertrude. She's my older sister and she helps take care of my boys while my wife and I work. She can cook just about anything and if you want anything, just ask her.

"We have a fairly big back yard , and we have a basketball court and a playground down the street. The neighbors, the Stevens have kids your age. Ranging from 15 to 6. You'll meet them once we get there."

After a few minutes, they pulled into a short driveway, a white and light blue two-story house at the end. "Here we are." Declared Fenton. Lila had never seen such a fancy house. It was so neat and it looked like something right out of the magazines Momma used to read.

Momma. She missed her so much. She missed getting tucked in a night by her. She missed her singing to her. She missed coming home from school to her making her and her siblings snacks. She missed her. She knew what death was. But it was so hard for her to grasp the concept of her Mother never coming back. She knew she would see her again, once Jesus called her home.

But, until then, she was going to miss her. She had tried to do what Bryce told her to do. Forget the memories, forget the love, forget her. It's the easiest way to go on, He had said to her. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't forget. She didn't want to.

* * *

Well, First FanFic! I don't own the Hardy's, but I do own the Coopers and the Stevens (The neighbors you'll meet later). Please review or PM me, it would mean a lot if you did. Do you like it? Hate it? What can I change to make it better?

~SWilderFanfic~


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear I didn't do it!" 11-year-old Joe Hardy announced after the sound of a very expensive vase breaking rang through the house.

Laura Hardy appearing the doorway leading from the kitchen. "Joseph." She said.

The blonde, blue-eyed boy looked down. He knew that when she said his given name, she ment business. "I'm sorry Momma."

Joe heard his Mother take a deep breath, "Just try to and be more careful. Daddy and our guest will be here soon."

"Yes ma'am."

Just then Frank Hardy entered the room. The dark haired brother smiled.

"Told you so." He said with an evil grin.

"Be quite." Joe snapped back.

Joe knew he was right. Joe, you better not run through the house. You might break something, Frank had told him just minutes before.

Frank just smiled and walked into the kitchen, Joe right behind him.

"So what do you think about those people coming to stay with us?" Joe asked his year older brother.

Frank turned to him, "Honestly? I don't know. I have a feeling there's a lot more to this situation than Dad's telling us."

"I agree."

"I knew you would."

And then it was silent.

Until they heard the front door open. Both Frank and Joe looked at each other, as if asking each other what they should do.

"Boys?" Thier Father called.

They slowly walked into the foyer, and in the presence of their Father and new guests.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet the Coopers." He said.

"Hi." Joe and Frank both mumbled.

"Hi! I'm Lila!" She said and stepped forward, shaking hands with Joe first.

"I'm Joe and this is Frank." Joe said, introducing him and his brother.

"You know, our friends Biff and Iola have the same last name as you." Frank told them.

"Really?" Madi asked, coming out from her spot behind her father.

Frank nodded.

"That's cool." Lila said, her eyes locked with Joe's.

Joe smiled and looked uneasily at his father ,who winked at him.

"Frank, Joe, why don't you show our guests to their rooms." He said.

"Okay." Frank said. "This way." He added, gesturing to the stairs.

As Frank and Joe led the Coopers up the stairs, Joseph Cooper handed Sarah off to AnnaBella, so he could go have a private word with Fenton.

"So that's our room." Joe said, pointing to an open door. "Bryce and Jesse, you're welcome to stay in there with us."

They both nodded and the group proceeded to the next room. It had one queen size bed, a dresser, a vanity, and a play pin in one corner.

"This is our guest room. It's gotta big bed. My mom got our old play pin from the attic so the baby could sleep in it."

"Sarah, her name is Sarah." AnnaBella said.

Frank nodded. "So Sarah can sleep in there." He corrected himself.

"There's also a blow up mattress in the closet." Joe added. "You can just put your bags in here."

Soon him and Frank left.

The Cooper kids all sat on the beds.

"Is it bad that I wanna sleep in here with you guys." Jesse asked.

"No. cause I want to also." Bryce said.

"Then Dad can get the bed with Lila, Madi, and Harrison. I'll sleep on the blow up mattress with the boys. And Haydyn and Sarah can sleep in the play pin." AnnaBella said.

The older boys both looked at each other.

"We can take turns sleeping on the floor. I'm sure either Frank or Joe has a sleeping bag." Jesse said.

AnnaBella nodded.

"I call the bed tonight!" Bryce yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

Everyone laughed.

"Kids," They all turned to see Mrs. Hardy standing the door way, "Dinner is going to be ready soon, do you wanna wash up and head down stairs?"

"Yes ma'am." Madi said.

Laura smiled and left to attend dinner.

"Come on, I think I saw a bathroom down the hall." Lila said, standing up and grabbing Haydyn's hand.

After washing their hands, they descended the stairs.

After dinner, the two families decided to watch a movie.

As the kids settled on the floor, the adults took the couch.

During the movie, Joe sat by Lila. Whenever she would look over at him, he would already be looking at her. And she would blush every time.

Once Joe started paying attention to the movie, he would only take a peek over once or twice.

Near the end, when he glanced over he noticed her eyes were closed. He smiled, knowing she was asleep.

As the credits rolled, he gently shook her from sleep.

"Lila, hey wake up. The movie's over."

He watched her eyes open and he smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry. I didn't remember falling asleep." She whispered.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. You wanna go up stairs?"

She nodded and he helped her up.

As they made their way up stairs, along with the others, Joe spoke up.

"Maybe we could all go to the park up the street."

"Yeah, that would be fun."

He smiled. "Maybe we could get the Stevens, they're our neighbors, to come too." He suggested.

"It'd be like a party." They said together, then laughed.

"Yeah, well, good night Joe." She said when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Good night Lila." He said back.

That night, laying in his bed, Joe couldn't help to think about her.

She was nice and pretty, he thought. She was also funny and she laughed at his jokes at dinner. He knew as soon as she shook hands with him, they were friends for life.

* * *

**Heyy. So, I suddenly got the inspiration to keep writing. Please review or PM me and tell me if you like it or not!**

**P.S.- I do know that the Hardy's have friends that have the last name Cooper also, but I have something planned later in the story involving them.**


End file.
